Printing involves the transfer of ink onto a substrate to form an image on the substrate surface. Ideally, a printing system would be compatible with a wide variety of inks, including water-based, oil-based, and high solid content inks. Further, it is desired that the printing system be digitally reconfigurable and have high print speeds.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.